Segunda Oportunidad
by alexiaalejandra
Summary: Regresaba de la muerte, dispuesta a vivir lo que hace 30 años no pude hacer, estar con mi familia, ser feliz y conocer lo que es el amor, aquel que no pude vivir antes de mi muerte. Estoy congelada
1. PREFACIO

-P R E F A C I O-

Si, regresaba de la muerte, dispuesta a vivir lo que hace 30 a os no pude hacer, estar con mi familia, ser feliz y por supuesto disfrutar y conocer lo que es el amor, aquel que no pude vivir y disfrutar antes de mi muerte. No fui enterrada, mis restos no fueron guardados en un nicho ni tampoco esparcieron mis cenizas en el mar.. no, estoy en una capsula..congelada. Es la vida o la muerte..-esas ultimas palabras eran ciertas, aqui terminaria todo o surgiria una nueva esperanza para mi. 


	2. REGRESANDO A LA VIDA

CAPITULO 1: REGRESANDO A LA VIDA

Soy Isabella Swan, una joven la cual no pudo disfutar de su adolescencia, la cual su vida se vio interrumpida a los 17 a os por una terrible enfermedad y ahora aqui estoy... en una capsula a 196 grados bajo cero... esperando desde hace 30 a os para volver y disfrutar de la vida, del amor.. esperando una nueva oportunidad..

Mi padre Charlie Swan, es due o de una renombrada clinica de crionica, por eso al morir decidio crionizarme, con la esperanza de que en un futuro se encontrara la cura de mi enfermedad y asi poder regresarme a la vida.  
Que es la crionica? preservar un cuerpo a base de nitrogeno liquido para asi algun dia devolverlo a la vida.

Antes de mi muerte, yo era una joven timida, conservadora a la cual sus padres amaban y consentian, pero que por algun motivo siempre se veia opacada por el triunfo de estos, estudiaba como cualquier joven de mi edad en el instituto de Forks, Washington, donde conoci a mis dos mejores amigas, Angela y Vanessa, las adoraba ya que siempre estaban cuando mas las necesitaba. Mi madre Renne, junto con mi padre, estudiaba el campo de la crionica por lo cual el poco tiempo que estaba a mi lado me amaba y consentia todo lo que podia lo cual a mi me encantaba, pero siempre , a pesar de tener unos buenos padres y unas grandes amigas, me faltaba algo, alguien a quien amar.

Y asi fue, nunca encontre el amor.. al poco tiempo de cumplir los 17 a os me detectaron una terrible enfermedad en la sangre por lo cual mi vida se acorto y a los 2 meses me mori, no fui enterrada, mis restos no fueron guardados en un nicho ni tampoco esparcieron mis cenizas en el mar.. no, estoy en una capsula..congelada. Ahora mi gran pregunta es... Podre regresar despues de 30 a os y encontrar lo que tanto le falto a mi vida? Como sera todo despues de 30 a os?.

-

-

A o 2040

Edward POV

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 20 a os, y estudio la carrera de trabajo en la clinica de crionica de Charlie Swan, amigo de mi padre Carlisle, que tambien es medico y due o de una parte de la clinica de crionica, realmente me gusta trabajar en la clinica, me asombra la idea de saber que algun dia se pueda vencer a la muerte y puedas regresar a la vida, tener una segunda oportunidad!. Tengo 2 hermanos, Alice de 17 y Emmet de 22, a los cuales adoro y mi madre Esme, la persona mas bondadosa que eh no he encontrado el amor, quizas eso no sea para mi, o quien sabe quizas pronto llegue la persona indicada para mi, mi hermana alice dice que llegara alguien de la cual me enamorare profundamente pero que esa persona es unica... nunca eh creido en sus premoniciones.

-

-

Hoy el se or Charlie ha decidido junto con la junta medica reanimar a su hija Isabella, pues porfin ha encontrado la cura a su enfermedad, dicen que es muy hermosa, realmente no lo se nunca he podido verla, solo se que murio tan solo teniendo 17 a os, la misma edad de mi hermana Alice. No puedo creer que tan solo falten algunos minutos para ver si el milagro de la vida existe, por suerte me dejaran estar entre el equipo que participara en la reanimacion, eso por la confianza que me eh ganado del se or Charlie, y aqui estoy dirigiendome hacia la clinica esperando vivir una experiencia inolvidable..

Charlie POV

Por favor, preparen el quirofano, la reanimacion de Isabella se llevara acabo.- dije con tono esperanzador a Edward, el hijo de mi mejor amigo que participara en la reanimacion de mi hija Isabella.  
Observe por ultima vez a mi hija Isabella, a mi Bella en esa capsula, aquella que perdi hace 30 a os.. la cual espero poder recuperar y volverla a abrazar despues de tanto tiempo..  
Todo esta listo se or.- dijo Edward- muy bien, empezemos con la reanimacion, es la vida o la muerte..-esas ultimas palabras eran ciertas, aqui terminaria todo o surgiria una nueva esperanza para mi hija.

-El proceso de descongelacion a comenzado se or- dijo Elizabeth, una miembro del equipo

-Muy bien, preparen el desfribilador.-dije temiendo que algo saliera mal.

-Ok, se or el proceso de descongelacion esta completado, podemos proceder con la reanimacion- dijo elizabeth

-Ahora llego el momento.. denme 110.. y con eso di el primer shock a mi hija..-Signos vitales?- pregunte- No se or.

I-ntentemos otra vez- dije con la desesperacion en la voz- Una , dos, tres., y con eso otro shock- Elizabeth, Edward?

-Se or, la paciente a reaccionado, sus signos vitales parecen recuperarse-dijeron Edward y Elizabet.-

No lo podia creer, mi hija volveria a la vida-Muy bien apliquen la medicacion necesaria para su enfermedad, estabilizenla, despues a terapia intensiva-dije con evidente alegria en mi voz.. no lo podia creer.. mi hija estaba viva.

Asi con la esperanza de volver a ver sus hermosos ojos, pasaron los dias, ya que ella estaba en coma, cosa normal del proceso, el dia de hoy se cumplirian 15 dias desde que mi Bella regreso a la vida..

Bella POV

Senti un shock.. mi corazon empezo a latir desenfrenadamente, sentia un frio que calaba hasta los huesos, no sabia que sucedia, no podia abrir los ojos solo escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, que estaria pasando? donde me encontraba, solo queria despertar y abrir los ojos, que papa me dijera que estaba pasando, quizas me habia desmayado o estaba dormida, no lo se todo lo que queria era estar segura de que todo estuviera bien y asi poder regresar al instituto con mis amigas, estar con mama... ojala y alguien me dijera que pasaba.. Fue ahi cuando escuche esa preciosa voz.  
.-Eres hermosa-dijo la aterciopelada voz-yo solo queria preguntar que pasaba y ver a la persona a la que pertenecia esa voz, fue entonces cuando abri los ojos y lo vi..., 


	3. REALIDAD

CAPITULO 2:REALIDAD

BELLA POV

Cuando lo vi solo pude decir. - mi voz sonaba debil, pero no importaba si me permitia demostrar lo hermoso que era aquel joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verde esmeralda.

-Tranquila-me dijo aquel joven-llamare a tus padres-no sabia que pasaba queria que el se quedase y seguir escuchando su hermosa voz-  
Hija-pronunciaron mis padres, estaban diferentes, mi madre lloraba y mi padre solo tenia una gran cara de felicidad-

-Ma..mama.. qu.. que pasa? donde e-estoy?- dije tratando de hablar lo mas claro posible.

-Estas en el hospital hija-contesto mi madre-pero porque ma-mama qu-que me paso? porque ustedes lucen diferentes? - le pregunte a mi madre la verdad no entendia nada-.

-Bella, la verdad es que han pasado 30 a os desde que enfermaste y tu enfermedad se complico.- dijo mi madre-no podia creerlo.. acaso tenia 47 a os? era una anciana ya? no podia pasarme esto.

-Mama.. no puede ser cai en coma verdad? necesito un espejo no puede ser!-dije un poco alterada

-No Hija no paso eso tu sigues igual que hace 30 a os.. recuerdas que estabas muy grave?, bueno tu enfermedad se complico y.. bueno tu falleciste hija- al escuchar eso no podia creerlo, no podia ser posible habian pasado 30 a os, yo habia muerto, era un mundo diferente, no sabia nada necesitaba muchas explicaciones..

-Al momento de fallecer tu padre decidio criogenizarte con la esperanza de poder regresarte a la vida algun dia y asi fue hija, ahora estas con nosotros de nuevo.. viva.

-Mama.. no lo puedo creer, regrese de la muerte? no recuerdo nada de eso, para mi todo es como si fuera sido ''ayer''-dije aun confundida-

-Si hija, pero esta es la realidad, ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad para vivir y debes de aprovecharla al maximo, sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo-dijo mi madre con la vista nublada por las lagrimas.

- Creo que entiendo un poco madre, es un poco dificil, pero necesitare que ustedes me ayuden a salir a este mundo desconocido para mi.. no conozco nada, y mis amigas mama? que fue de ellas? que paso despues de mi muerte?-necesitaba saber algunas cosas-

-Veeras hija, Angela y Vanessa sufrieron mucho por tu merte, no podian creer que su mejor amiga hubiera muerto, al poco tiempo de que moriste Angela consiguio una beca en la Universidad de New Hampshire y se mudo, y Vanessa bueno, ella estudio, termino la universidad y al poco tiempo se caso con un empresario de apeido Hotton, ella tiene una hija llamada Victoria, es muy hermosa y noble como su madre sabes? .

-No podia creer que mis amigas hubieran tenido tanto exito y felicidad en sus vidas, pero eso era un motivo de felicidad para mi-Mama.. puedes localizar a Vanessa y Angela? me gustaria verlas despues de tantos a os..

EDWARD POV Tanto escuchar hablar de Isabella, sabia que era hermosa pero ahora que realmente la conocia, su belleza me impresionaba, porfin podia admirar a la 'Princesa de Hielo' , despues de que logramos reanimarla, cada dia estuve al pie de su cama, pendiente a cualquier cambio en su estado de salud, ya que desde el dia que la vi me dejo impactado.. algo me sucedia con ella, sin nunca aver visto sus ojos o escuchar su voz, me sentia raramente atraido hacia ella, no se que me sucede..

Al pasar 15 dias exactamente desde el dia de su reanimacion, mi esperanza de poder ver sus ojos y escuchar su voz no se perdia, fue en ese entonces que decidi entrar a su cuarto y admirarla el mayor tiempo posible.. levemente me acerque hacia ella y en un acto de instinto, roce su cabello y le dije -Eres hermosa- cual fue mi sorpresa que el momento que tanto espere sucedio, ella abrio los ojos y susurro levemente-T-tu ta-tambien..-sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, hermosos y profundos, su voz era tan dulce, nunca habia escuchado una voz tan bella.  
Decidi que lo correcto era llamar a sus padres y asi lo hice.

Doctor, su hija acaba de despertar.- dije con notoria alegria en la voz

Que? es verdad lo que me dices Edward?.

- Si, doctor completamente-en eso el doctor y su esposa corrieron a la habitacion de su hija y yo, bueno yo no podia dejar de pensar en ella... en Isabella.

Decidi informarle a mi padre del gran logro que habia conseguido el se or Charlie, regresar a su hija a la vida.

Papa?- susurre-

Si Edward? Como estas hijo? Todo bien?-pregunto mi papa-

-Si papa, lo que pasa es que tengo muy buenas noticias, el se or Charlie a logrado reanimar a su Hija Isabella papa! lo puedes creer? La he visto abrio los ojos.. es tan hermosa papa-le informe a mi padre de todos los detalles.  
-Es una excelente noticia hijo, espero y me mantengas al tanto de la evolucion de la hija de Charlie correcto?- dijo mi padre , siempre al pendiente de todo-

-Claro papa, tenlo por seguro..-y asi finalice la llamada a mi padre, deseando volver a ver a Isabella...


End file.
